1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package including a semiconductor chip having chip pads disposed on an upper surface thereof close to two opposite sides, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor package may include at least one semiconductor chip. Various studies for achieving high integration and improving reliability have been conducted on semiconductor packages.